


My Far Away Place

by Ult_Geek



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Confused whether to cry or smile, Fluff and Angst, I can't believe I'm writing fanfiction on real people, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, PAIN!!!!!, Sunsets, This Is Sad, Unrequited, WowKwan is the real ship, Wowson - Freeform, they just want love, wowkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ult_Geek/pseuds/Ult_Geek
Summary: Sehyoon is tired and Byeongkwan looks like the sunset and he fears. He fears the boy and he fears himself.





	My Far Away Place

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in honor of WowKwan. There was a lack of A.C.E fics and I decided to contribute! Hope you guys enjoy!

It was a normal day. Their comeback promotions were done and the five boys were given a vacation. They had decided to go home. Yuchan was the first to leave, they dropped the boy off with (badly made) kimchi at the train station. Donghun was the next to leave, then Junhee.

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were the only ones' left.

Byeongkwan decide to go a little later since his family had gone on a vacation of their own without him.  
"We're so sorry! We didn't know you'd be having a vacation" said his mother, pain obvious in her voice. It had been a while since he met them. 

"We'll cut the vacation short and comeback-" said his father over the phone, "No", interjected Byeongkwan, "You guys should have fun, we can meet later" he continued, heartbroken. Homesickness truly took over at that moment.

"No, you listen to me, we're coming back. All of us. We'll meet and I am going to make a feast for my boy. You understand?" asked his mother. How could he say no?

"Okay" he replied

Sehyoon decided to stay for a little longer to finish composing a few side tracks for their upcoming album. He was enthusiastic about it. The members had a meeting about the theme for a new album, the five brainstormed, ideas spilling left and right. Never had they been so enthusiastic. It was an entire album with new songs, no repackages, no repetition.   
The raven haired boy had jotted down every idea into his little notebook where he doodles when bored. He got to work with the producers the next day.

At present, the two lay next to each other on the terrace of their tiny dorm, the night sky pulling away the oranges and yellows of the sun.

The younger of the two was exhausted after hours of dancing. He had begun choreographing for the rough version of their title song. It may not get into the official choreography but the act was fun either ways. Sehyoon had ditched the attic of his after hours of frustrating results from the beat production.

Sometimes, the night sky was what they desperately needed for inspiration.

"I hate it" says Sehyoon, eyes on the murky city sky, sun still setting.

"Hate what?" asks Byeongkwan, turning to see the other man.

"The song. It sucks", Sehyoon's hand went to rub at his forehead and eyes

Byeongkwan smiles, "Well why does it suck?". He knows the song was probably good, but, if it didn't meet Sehyoon's standards, it was as good as trash. In these situations, Sehyoon needed help to sort his thoughts out.

"The feeling, it just isn't there. I try and try but I can't get it in" he says and groans.

"But we decided the song themes"

Sehyoon sits up, pulling in his knees," The CEO asked to change the theme of one song. The last one's theme"

"Why?"

"Says the album is too dark, has no glimmer of hope. Something about", he pauses and changes his voice to a higher pitch, “‘You’re rookies! You need to be more hopeful about the future! What impression would you give if it's all pain, pain, pain?'", he imitates their CEO.

Byeongkwan can't help but laugh, "So what's the new theme?" he asks, getting up.

"Chasing after something unattainable" he says

"But that's the same as before", Byeongkwan was confused.

"It was originally about how we don't know whether we'd reach it right? About the pain of not knowing what's gonna happen. But she asked me to change it to mean that we'd chase it even if the future seems dark, that we'd have hope and faith in ourselves no matter what" he concludes, head on his knees.

"And that's the problem" continues Sehyoon, "I love this, even if it hurts. But I don't think we'll ever make it big, you know, big big"

Byeongkwan looks at the boy with widened eyes, "But you're the one who always tells us to keep believing"

"Yeah, but think about it. We're from such a small company, we still haven't had our first win, no one really knows us"

Byeongkwan looks at the silent and hopeful boy who was talking more than usual and being so..........................so not-Sehyoon.

"I can't even see the goal. I can't see the unattainable, how can I dream of not reaching something I don't understand?" says the older of the two.

"Hyung" says Byeongkwan, "Look at me"

Sehyoon does as he's told, tears welling up. 

There he was, Byeongkwan lit up by the faint light of the moon and the lights of the bright city. At that moment Sehyoon wanted to reach out and take the younger into his arms. Life was getting too much. He missed his family, his work was not going well, he was stress-eating and the fear of failure had started to creep back in after a long time. At that moment, all he wanted to do was forget and hold Byeongkwan for eternity.

But he can't, he shouldn't.

He could never have the other boy caught up in his mess of a mind.

On days like this, he let his guard down around the boy, allowing himself to fully embrace the unending love he has for his younger team mate. He had to do that, just let the emotion take over once in a while, just to make sure he doesn't explode later.

"Close your eyes" continues Byeongkwan, "think of us". Sehyoon imagined just himself and Byeongkwan, he knows the other meant the five of them.

" It's dark but there's plenty of tiny little lights everywhere around you. A song is playing, it's loud and it's taking over your mind", the younger takes Sehyoon's hands in his, said man turns to Byeongkwan's direction, eyes still closed. 

"Think of your happiest memory", says Byeongkwan, "that's what it sounds like, it sounds like happiness, but also like pain. But the pain is good, because you had to endure through it to feel the song, the hope" 

They sit like mirrors, posture identical and holding both hands of each other tightly. The sound of the vehicles and the bustle of the city falls deaf.

Sehyoon thinks. His happiest bittersweet memories?

The debut stage was just happiness.

All stages made him feel happy, tired or nervous. Same goes for concerts.

It had to be that day. Byeongkwan's head was resting on his shoulder and the younger had his arm around him. 

"I can't trust anyone" said the younger, "But, for some reason, I trust you too easily" Byeongkwan had looked up, "Would you make me regret that?"

He hurt, it hurt too much. His hope had asked him whether he would break his heart. Sehyoon was scared, the first thought was ’Not on my life’. He loved the boy too much and he was scared what would happen to himself in the long run.

But that was fine

To him, the younger was unattainable for eternity, no matter how close he was.

"Do you see it? Your far-away happiness?" asks Byeongkwan.

Sehyoon opens his eyes.

"I found it"

"You'll definitely reach it one day", Byeongkwan smiled, "if you can see it, you can find your way to it"

Sehyoon held the hands of the boy in front of him tighter.

He smiles, and Byeongkwan smiles back.

Byeongkwan had found his far-away happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was supposed to be angstier but it turned into whatever the eff this is. I hope SOMEONE enjoyed it.   
> (Also, WowKwan is so cute I'll sacrifice my soul for their happiness)  
> This is unedited, so I'm sorry about spelling mistakes and grammatical errors ;_;


End file.
